Your Guardian Angel
by TheSadMachine
Summary: Everything was hazy, her body felt weak but she had to get up. With what little energy she had left she tried to drag herself away but it was pointless for there loomed a shadow is Anti-Sora was not her Sora still the affect was the same. He said no words as he reached his hand to her. Sequel to I'm only human. Kh2. Roxasoc, SoraRen


**Title: **Your Guardian Angel

**Pairing: **Roxas, Oc, Sora, Ren

**Author: **TheSadMachine

**Type:** Multi chapter

**Game:** Kingdom Hearts 2

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure

**Summary: ** Everything was hazy, her body felt weak but she had to get up. With what little energy she had left she tried to drag herself away but it was pointless for there loomed a shadow overhead. The dark silhouette of Sora loomed over her. This Anti-Sora was not her Sora still the affect was the same. He said no words as he reached his hand to her with her unable to anything but watch frozen in fear.

Sequel to I'm only human.

Kh2. Roxasoc, SoraRen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my Ocs. Please remember that.

**Comments:**Welcome to the sequel! X3 happy to see you again! If you liked it please don't forget to review please! xD

Wow I finished this chapter a lot sooner than I expected to. *O* So yeah what story should I post up next? Yes I am typing multiple stories at once…and why? Well I don't want my inspiration to die out... D:

So I'm pulling a risky move but I hope they connect in a right way.

* * *

1

**I'm just a kid**

World: Twilight Town

* * *

.o.

_A far-off dream that's like a scattered memory  
A scattered memory that's like a far-off dream  
I wanna line the pieces up...  
Yours, and mine_

.o.

.

.

A small girl with dark pigtails sits alone on a shore as her eyes stay focused on the crashing waves before her. It's the sadness in her eyes that darkens the edges of the waves making them no longer clear and vibrant as they part.

.

_My world had always been dark…but he…_

.

A faint glimpse of a boy flashes momentarily, and the only traits one could catch is his brown spiky hair and blue eyes.

.

_He brought a light into my dark life._

.

The image flashes once more and it's much clearer as a bright happy grin spreads across his lips. The type of smile that takes all the pain away...

.

_Now my light's gone._

_._

The girl hugs her knees in close and the darkness begins to eat away everything around her. It becomes hard to tell the distinction between the dark clusters and the dark spotting coming from the static.

Suddenly, a thin line of static raced across the memory slowly distorting it till it became unreadable. The last words echoed quietly into the air.

"Don't forget me So-"

* * *

"RAWRRRRRRR!"

The sudden noise filled the room and caused a young girl to jolt awake from her sleep. With eyes closed, she blindly reached for the dinosaur alarm on her nightstand.

"RAWRRR I'M GOING TO EAT YOU IN THE MOST INCONVENIENT OF WAYS!" The alarm bellowed with eyes blinking bright red.

Stubbornly she tried shutting it off only to have the robotic alarm chomp on her index and middle finger with plastic white triangular teeth. "RAWRRR I GOT YOU NOW!"

Her eyes snapped open, revealing two honey colored orbs with golden specs, she glares at her alarm.

"That…hurts!" she snaps, hurling it across the room as it crashed unceremoniously into the ground. The alarm ceased to ring as she groggily sat up making her bed tousled hair that much more ruffled. Her eyes turn to her destroyed alarm clock or what was left of it, letting a displeased groan escape her lips.

.

**[Music starts (1)]**

_I woke up it was seven, I waited till Eleven _

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_._

When she left home she put on her green ear buds to allow sweet music to travel in her head and stuffed her music player inside the pockets of her light green jacket. Her silver brass-knuckle glinted in the morning light. Her braided locks swished back and forth in time with her measured strides. The buckles of her green cargo pants made small clicking noises that were hard to hear with the sound of her military boots clicking against the pavement. Her honey colored eyes shifted to the sky before she pulled her jacket closer obscuring her white muscle shirt. The movement caused her silver dog tags to click against one another.

.

_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When you're spending everyday on _

_Your own_

_And here it goes_

_._

As soon as she locates the familiar dark alley, she makes a click sweep of the streets before walking through. Bright big words appeared in the sky followed by the sound of a nearby train travelling on by…

**Twilight Town**

**.**

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid _

**.**

At the same time, Roxas was skateboarding down Twilight town's shopping district. Unbeknownst to him that Xyo was traveling down the same road but from the opposite side.

As soon as he slowed down his skateboard, all the shopkeepers gasped at the sight of him and began to slide down the metal gates that prevented anyone from entering their shops.

"Awe, what?" He groaned in disbelief as each store began to close down on him from all around. "Alright…straight to the usual spot then." He told himself, continuing down the street.

.

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the_

_World is having more fun than me_

_Tonight_

_._

Xyo felt as time slowed down when Roxas skateboarded past her. For a speck of a second she could have sworn that he looked like that boy in her dreams, the one with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled snapping her from her thought process.

"Crap," she hissed having to jump to the left. "Great," she grumbled. "Just great," she mumbled pulling out her broken earplugs.

**[Music fades away]**

* * *

The sound of a train rolling overhead did nothing to catch the attention of four friends who were in deep conversation within their hangout spot. Still, Roxas couldn't shake off the dream out of his head.

Soft white lettering laced together to form the words…

_The 1__st__ Day_

"Man…Doesn't that tick you off?" Hayner's voice was clear but the look on his face would show that he was a little more than irritated.

"Yeah" Agreed Pence, who was facing him and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "That's just wrong!"

"Seifer's gone way too far this time" Olette agreed, stomping her feet in frustration. All three waited for Roxas to agree as well, which he did by giving them a curt nod.

"I mean," Hayner began as he pulled himself off his seat and began to pace. "It's true that stuff been stolen around town and we've gotta score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it. I can't really blame him."

His friends were processing his words and it was true Seifer had been starting things with them but it didn't seem as if Hayner had said all there was to say about it.

"See…that's not what really bugs me. What _really _bugs me is that he's going around telling everybody we're the thieves. Now the whole town and their mother are treating us like the Klepto club!" Hayner groaned in frustration, then he turned to face Roxas. "Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? Cuz I haven't nuh-uh _never_".

He sighed momentarily and rubs a closed fist against his palm.

"Now…what to do"

Olette couldn't think of anything to respond and instead with emerald eyes, she gestured to Roxas to give his opinion.

"Uh, well…" he hesitated to respond "We could find the real thieves. That could set the record straight." Roxas suggested.

"Hey that sounds fun" Pence agreed.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"First, we gotta clear our names" Roxas replied standing up "Once we find the real culprit. Everyone will get off our backs."

Hayner groaned and if it weren't for Pence rummaging into a drawer they would've continued arguing on the topic.

"Oh no!" Pence gasped, holding his Polaroid camera. "They're gone! Our - are gone!"

He struggled to clear his throat only to gasp once more.

"Uh…what"

"All our - are gone?" Hayner asked. He clutched his throat to say is but the word refused to form. Olette appeared to be struggling as well.

"You can't say -Why not?"

"But you do understand what I'm saying right?" Pence asked. "Our - are gone!"

"Stolen…" Roxas answered "and not just the -. The word - they stole it, too!"

"What kind of thief is that?" Hayner asked. "Seifer could never have pulled _that _off."

"Yeah!" Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Alright, time for some recon!" Hayner declared running out of the spot as the others trailed after him. Roxas had tried to follow too only to become disoriented out of nowhere.

"Huh?" His legs gave out under him and he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"**His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon."**

* * *

When Xyo arrived to the sandlot she could see Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Vivi waiting patiently for her beside a large blank board.

"What took you so long?" Seifer asked, not bothering to get up from his sitting position on a bench.

Xyo ignored him at first but eventually decided to answer him anyways, removing the only working ear bud and turning off the music she was listening to.

"Missed me that much _Seify_? I would have never guessed" Xyo teased, striding over in a leisurely pace before resting against the wall.

Seifer narrowed his eyes at that little nickname she gave him and decided to ignore it.

"I promised Aunt Lila I'd take care of you. That means you wake up at eight so you better get used to it pipsqueak." Seifer replied.

"Whatever you say _Seiiify_!" She drawled, making Seifer narrow his eyes in irritation. True, they were cousins but it didn't mean they had to get along.

Fuu turned to Xyo with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Equipment" she ordered.

"Huh?" Xyo raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I got it."

Xyo spotted them behind her, laid against the side of a building but unfortunately she didn't have the strength to carry them with such ease like Rai did.

"Seifer needs those to get ready for the struggle tournament, you know?" Rai told her without bothering to help with the dumbbells.

"Thank you for that insightful piece of information Rai. I don't know how I live without you." Xyo replied sarcastically.

She slowly made her way to Seifer who was holding out his hand to receive the dumbbells and not bothering to make an effort to reach for them himself. Shortly after, with the leftover strength she had the dumbbells just dangled from her arms. When she attempted to drop one of them into Seifer's hand she had miscalculated the distance, allowing it to smash into his foot instead.

Instantly Seifer howled in pain and the others gasped as their leader was injured. Xyo couldn't help but release the stifled laughter she had been trying to retain.

"You did that on purpose!" Seifer growled.

"Serves you right after lying to me" Xyo replied; crossing her arms in front of her chest but her amused expression was still plastered on her face.

Seifer immediately looked up at her with a baffled expression only to remember what she was talking about.

"If it's about the beach I already told you why we can't go, short stuff."

Xyo was about to retort but remained silent when Fuu had caught their attention.

"Thieves" Fuu had been pointing at the four people who had infiltrated their precious hang out spot. At the sight of them Xyo tensed up but kept quiet.

"That was low, y'know?" Rai yelled, holding up a fist in frustration.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner asked.

"Nice comeback there blondie" Seifer replied, taking steps ahead of them to face Hayner. Unfortunately Xyo had to open her mouth.

"Seifer you're blonde too" Xyo whispered to him but he smacked her hand away.

"You're not helping" He glared.

She wrinkled her nose in irritation then stepped back. Now that he got that out of the way, Seifer redirected his attention towards Roxas.

"You can give us back the - now" He replied holding out his open palm to him.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai added.

"That," Seifer decided, pointing at them "was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers".

This earned a glare from Roxas and a soft laughter from Xyo.

"So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're losers" Seifer remarked.

"Replay" Fuu said.

"Now you're talking!" He laughed, getting in his fighting stance but Xyo noticed the slight hesitation in his footing, from the accident with the dumbbell.

"Hold on" Xyo said, putting a hand in front of Seifer. "You have to save your skills for the tournament. So why waste them on these weaklings?"

Her smile had earned her a growl from Hayner and three glares from the rest of his gang.

"You have a point" Seifer smirked. "Why don't you show these losers what I taught you?"

Once she had the struggle bat in hand she held it over one shoulder.

"I don't know…maybe if you go on your knees I won't have to hurt those pretty little faces of yours."

Roxas was the first to react as he began to walk towards Xyo. Hayner noticed this action and tried to pull him back with no avail. He took a deep breath and fell to one knee, immediately after Seifer's gang erupted into laughter.

"Roxas!" Hayner yelled.

Xyo seemed to enjoy this along with the rest of the gang but she didn't realize that he was contemplating on taking one of the struggle bats to fend her off. She deflected his attack in time but as the bat swayed back and forth in her hand it seemed as if Roxas was losing focus for a moment. Her image was blurring.

"Roxas focus!" Pence cheered.

Roxas shook his head to regain focus and now Xyo wasn't as blurred as he thought. Xyo faked an attack coming from the left and Roxas fell for it staggering a bit from the impact. Granted, she wasn't as strong as Seifer but her speed was something else.

She raised her struggle bat in a high arc barely managing to deflect in time with Roxas' attack once more. Then in a flicker of a moment she circled her struggle bat to force it straight into his abdomen. Within that split second she noticed that Roxas hesitated, almost like he could have dodged if he truly wanted to but decided not to.

She watched as he keeled over and hit the ground.

'_Was he holding back? No…'_ Xyo thought '_He slipped up, yeah that's what happened_.'

"The righteous reign supreme, ya' know?" Rai declared.

Xyo pressed a foot on Roxas' back and held a triumphant pose while Fuu took the picture. Then in a blink of a second, a silvery creature just slipped circles around Fuu, snatching the camera from her hand.

"Shock!" Fuu cried.

"Come back here you little thief" Xyo yelled, chasing after it.

She had followed it out into the woods but held onto a tree as she tried to see what direction it went to. Seifer had warned her time and time again not to go into those woods alone but the thief didn't seem to care. Xyo wasn't going to let it get away even if it was headed for the mansion just beyond the woods.

She spotted it once more only it was making an awkward beeline for the mansion, just as she'd figured. Maybe if Xyo had turned she would've seen Roxas chasing after it too.

Eventually both had stopped as the creature was now standing in front of the metal gates with its back turned towards the mansion. The strange swaying from the creature increased Xyo's discomfort as she took a step forward.

"You're going to give that back to me, right now!" she declared.

At first it made no response, it was only until it unzipped its mouth to reveal a shadowy creature just beneath its silvery skin.

"We have come for both of you, my liege" Its voice was hollow and eerie.

"What…are you?" Xyo asked, feeling the need to pull back but her stubbornness wouldn't allow it. She turned to look at Roxas but it seemed he hadn't a clue either.

The struggle bats were proving to be ineffective even as Xyo rammed one in its face. She might as well have tried to fight it off with a feather. The creatures speed was something else too even if Roxas could slide around it to attack with its guard down.

It seemed pointless for none of their attacks seemed to work…something just wasn't right. Again Roxas was going to charge for it only to stop at the light forming around his struggle bat. Rings of digital numbers twisted around it and revealed a blade in the shape of a key. The creature twitched forward in response ready to launch itself at Roxas.

"What…what is this thing?" He asked.

Xyo watched in shock as he regained his focus and lunged forward to meet the creature. Down it went and electric blue wires ran down the creature as it dispersed. Once it did, photo's fluttered into the air and showered down on them.

The blade in Roxas' hand then disappeared as abruptly as it appeared when he bent down to take a look at the photos. She eyed him, wondering what he was up to, as he fished through the countless photos that were now lying on the ground.

"This is yours right?" Roxas asked holding out some of the photos to her. There was something in his eyes that triggered an emotion within Xyo but it made her narrow her eyes at him in response.

"Keep them" she remarked stubbornly, smacking the photo's out of his hand as they fell into a heap on the grass. "What would I want with something _you_ touched?"

He watched her shove her way past Hayner, whom was barely arriving, and disappeared into the woods.

"What's up with her?" Hayner asked irritated.

* * *

_Why…why is it when I look into those eyes…I feel so afraid?_ Xyo thought to herself. _What am I so afraid of?_

"Xyo" Seifer's voice had pulled her from her thoughts and she felt herself tense up as if she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have. They were back at the sandlot but the fact that Xyo had come back empty handed had caused some tension between them.

"You mind telling us why you let them keep the photos? Some of 'em were ours, Ya' Know?" Rai asked.

Xyo dismissed it by averting her eyes elsewhere.

"I think I'm just going to call it a day." She replied, getting up from her spot at the bench.

"Wait." Seifer halted her, grabbing her shoulder roughly causing her to stop right in her tracks. "Those photos had you in them too Xyo, but I know you didn't do anything wrong."

Xyo jerked her shoulder forward to release her from his grip and continued to walk home.

* * *

Back at the usual spot, all four friends had decided that each photo had Roxas in it which was weird. Not only Roxas though, but it had photo's of Xyo too.

"I don't get it…these photo's had Xyo too. So how come we get all the blame?" Hayner asked.

"You_ really_ think Seifer's going to let his precious cousin get a bad name?" Olette told him.

"Hey, she's short but scary" Hayner interjected.

"Well with that aside, don't you guys think it'd be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" Pence asked them.

Hayner immediately snickered at the thought.

"Come on. Get serious. Who'd wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?" He asked gesturing to Roxas.

"Oh thanks!" Roxas answered, with laughter in his voice. The others joined in without a moment's hesitation.

Once they decided it was time for them to part ways and head home, Roxas was the last to leave the hangout spot.

The blinding light from the sunset had caused him to use his hand to block his eyes from the sunlight. A familiar voice then called out to him.

"Where…am I?"

"Who's there?" Roxas asked, attempting to figure out whose voice it belonged to.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Static drizzled making it hard to comprehend what was going on but a robotic voice responded…

**Restoration at 12%**

* * *

The soft whirring and faint technological sounds coming from various screens only increased the irritation of the man sitting before them. With his glowing amber eye, his attention darted back and forth from monitor to monitor until finally he eased himself back on his chair.

"Organization miscreants…They've found us." He replied bitterly. Not soon after, another man wearing a dark coat approached him from behind.

"But…why would the nobodies steal photographs?" the stranger asked.

The man with the amber eye replied to his question.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We're running out of time. Namine must make haste."

He gave one last glance at the monitor with a familiar silhouette loading.

* * *

"Oh…" As the word left her mouth bits of static slipped back and forth "So you weren't searching for me?"

She was the same girl from last time only this time she appeared to be much older. Her hands tightened around two of the golden bars that made the cage she was trapped in. The static intensified making the colors fade into black and white but still, the fake hurt that darted past her eyes remained.

"I never have to worry about you Ren because," The boy with blue eyes responded to her, smiling as he replied. "You always figure out a way to come back to me."

The images blurred and distorted from the static and now revealed a shocked Ren who stood before the boy.

"So that's a Keyblade?" She asked, pointing to the weapon in his possession. It took her a moment to realize everything he'd told her moments earlier.

"Don't worry Ren" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be back home soon, I promise"

Static ran wildly for a moment taking everything with it but once it cleared up it seemed to be in a different place.

"No way am I gonna let you pipsqueaks go in the games" a stout satyr replied.

"We have a pass now!" the boy from before answered, waving the pass in his face.

The creature simply frowned.

"Come on Phil…how can you say we're not heroes if you don't even give us a chance to prove ourselves?" the girl known as Ren asked "Where's the logic in that?"

"Fine! But don't any of you come crying to me if you lose…" then he did some exaggerated bawling impersonations on them "Aww I didn't wanna lose like that, waah it hurts so much!"

"No, of course we won't!" Donald cried out.

The boy and Ren high fived each other while Phil wrote down their names on a scoreboard.

The image flickered and changed completely now it appeared that Ren was holding back the silver haired boy that was her friend.

"See?" He asked. Ren struggled to fend him off only to gasp at the sight of her fading arms.

"What…what's happening to me?" Her voice was frantic and uneasy and in fleeting seconds, he kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her back slamming against a wall.

"The darkness is taking back what rightfully belongs to it. It's taking _you_ back." He said as she attempted to stand. "Don't you get it? If you continue to go with -, you'll be completely erased and go back to the darkness!"

Darkness, nothing but pure empty loneliness that was so vivid it pulled Xyo from her dreams into consciousness. She awoke to find herself in her room and slowly she sat up in bed to stare out at the window located on the opposite side of her room.

"What he had…was a keyblade?" She questioned silently to herself.

White lettering ghosted past her and formed the following words just outside her window.

_The 2__nd__ day_

She was late yet again but that was certainly not her main concern at the moment. These dreams were getting more vivid and it was starting to scare her. What's worse is that she found herself walking near _their_ hangout spot.

She spotted Roxas walking alone in the alleyway but he seemed to have something on his mind.

'_I'm just going to ask him about yesterday…yeah that's just it'_ she told herself '_I'm just going to have a normal chat with him'_

"A keyblade…" when those words reached her ears, Xyo paused in her steps.

He picked up a twig and started ripping it through the air like he did yesterday with that Keyblade.

"What was that about?" He asked aloud, throwing it overhead and not noticing that it had hit a cloaked stranger. "Oh sorry…about that…"

The stranger merely stepped off the wall he was reclined on and walked downhill. Roxas was about to walk forward but the sound of a twig snapping behind him caused him to whirl around.

Xyo stood there frozen like a deer caught in headlights now realizing that she had his attention.

"Xyo?" He asked.

It didn't take much to startle her and when he put a foot forward, she went sprinting the way she came. She could hear him calling for her to wait but she didn't listen.

* * *

"In two days" Seifer commented, it was about a week ago that a few posters were already put up to advertise the struggle tournament and now Seifer and his gang were staring at one of them.

"You got it in the bag, Ya' know?" Rai declared.

Seifer eyed Xyo for a moment, there was something off about her lately and now she didn't even argue with him this time or even called him _Seify_ for that matter. Which both actions happened to be a part of her daily routine.

"Don't you have anything to say Xyo?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and shook herself out of the trance she was in.

"Actually I'll be rooting for Vivi" she responded with a deadpanned expression.

Vivi, in reaction looked up at her with beaming eyes.

"Aw thanks!" he responded only to get Seifer's palm in his face as he tumbled back from the force.

"Oh yeah you'd rather cheer on Vivi instead of me?" He asked.

"Crystal clear" Xyo responded with a smile.

"Strange" Fuu replied.

Xyo normally would've continued to tease her cousin but she had other stuff to do.

"Well, I'll catch up with you guys later I gotta go. I promised I'd help out with the posters." Xyo said before walking off before anyone said anything.

"Fine but be back soon so you can see me put Vivi in his place" He told her and she laughed while shaking her head. With one wave goodbye she made her way to go to the tram common.

* * *

When Roxas arrived back to the usual spot, Hayner was already holding out a sea salt ice cream to him. Roxas took it and thanked him then went to sit in his spot.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence spoke up.

"I sure hope so" Olette replied.

"Huh?" Hayner asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud" Pence answered.

"Well I doubt we could be together forever. But isn't that what growing up is all about?" Hayner asked then continued. "What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?"

In response Pence laughed.

"Get that off a fortune cookie?" he asked.

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!" Hayner retorted, and then continued licking his ice cream. "Man, today's turning out to be a drag."

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief" Olette offered.

"Nuh-uh you know what it is? We just don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all!" Hayner then hoisted himself up from his spot. "So how about this- We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation"

He then continued to walk across the room spreading his arms wide.

"Blue seas! Blue skies!" then he gestured with his closed fist "Let's just get on the train and go!"

Turning around, Hayner noticed all his friends were now standing so he approached them and asked once more.

"No?" Then he frowned. "Aw! Come on!"

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke!" Roxas told him.

"Maybe_ you_ forgot. I'm smart!" Hayner declared pointing a thumb at himself. With that all four friends headed for Market Street. On their way they caught sight of one of the struggle posters placed flatly against a wall.

Hayner gestured for Roxas to approach them and when he did Hayner told him there was two more days to go until the struggle tournament would begin.

"You and I have to make it to the finals" Hayner told him, placing a friendly arm over Roxas' shoulder. "That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"

"Okay! You're on!" Roxas agreed as Hayner removed his arm from him.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence answered while Roxas gave him thumbs up.

"Go get 'em!" Olette urged.

Both Hayner and Roxas crossed pressed the back of their forearms against each other with closed fists.

"It's a promise!" They both nodded in agreement.

After that they decided what amount of munny they would need for their trip to the beach. Then when they did, all four went separate ways to go collect the munny.

* * *

Xyo had done a majority of the work but the posters seemed endless and she was running out of places of where to put the damn things. It also didn't help that kids would try to peel off the posters and just leave them with a good chunk ripped off. So that's when she would have to go to higher ground to keep it away from the prying hands of little kids.

Unfortunately while she was reaching high enough to attach another poster on a billboard, the wind had picked up and scattered the stack of posters she'd set beside her.

Immediately she finished placing the poster and went dashing for the escaping posters. She managed to retrieve a small amount but a majority of them were being pulled into the tunnel ways.

They traveled deep into the tunnels but she didn't bend to collect them for something had ghosted right behind her. She whirled around and was shocked to see a blonde girl with a white dress standing before her.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. I could've hurt you." Xyo replied, picking up the stack of posters nearby her.

The blonde girl smiled.

"You're always so kind to me Xyo."

Xyo at first eyed her suspiciously but shrugged it off as she came to stand once more.

"And you know me how?"

"If you come by the mansion, we could talk some more." She told her. "But for now, you should spend more time with Roxas. He'll understand you. He always did."

Once the girl finished speaking to her, she simply walked away and headed deeper into the tunnels. It wasn't long after the girl disappeared that the creatures from before emerged and encircled her.

She didn't have a weapon and she doubted she could land a clean punch if they moved like inflatable arm flailing tube men.

Xyo eyed them for any hint of an opening and when she spotted one she darted for it. The creatures were quick and arched their backs before snapping back at her with razor sharp claws.

The posters went flying from her hands and she could feel the metallic taste of blood coming from her bottom lip. She picked herself back up and eyed them as they made a grab for her but she faked right and dodged around to the left. The sound of their limbs moving echoed in the tunnels but she kept running and eventually ran out to the glowing afternoon.

* * *

"All present and accounted for?" Hayner asked.

All four had regrouped at the station plaza and were now ready to head for their trip to the beach.

"What've we got?" Pence asked.

"Let's see…" Roxas dug a hand in his pockets and came up with the amount he earned for the day. "Just this!"

"Whoa, Roxas! That's awesome!" He gave him thumbs up.

"Perfect!" Olette exclaimed.

"We can even buy watermelon with this!" Pence gasped, rubbing his aching belly.

Now that they counted the full sum of the amount they earned, Olette smiled happily and hid a small pink pouch behind her.

"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have…" she revealed the pouch to her friends "Tada! 5000 munny!"

"Sweet!" Hayner yelled.

Olette handed the pouch over to Roxas and she slipped a hand in her hair.

"Let's get tickets!" She declared running off with Pence not too far behind her.

"We can't be together forever…" Hayner mused. "So we better make the time we do have something to remember."

"Huh?" Roxas leaned in a bit to see if there was something wrong with his friend.

Hayner rubbed the tip of his nose then socked Roxas in the stomach.

"Gotcha!" With that he ran off to follow Olette and Pence.

Roxas was left rubbing his stomach from the punch Hayner just gave him not too long ago. He took a step forward to trail after them but in a matter of seconds a harsh force caused him to fall forward. A twig clanked on the ground nearby and Roxas tried to get up while rubbing his jaw from the force of the impact.

From the corner of his eye he could see the man with the black coat from before. The coated man forced him up from one arm and jerked him close enough to whisper something in his ear.

"What?"

"Roxas! Three minutes!" Hayner yelled, pulling his attention away from the coated man.

"Okay!" Roxas answered back. He glanced back to see that the man had disappeared.

When he met with the others Hayner had rested one of his forearms on the booth.

"Four students" Hayner ordered, holding up four fingers.

"Roxas" Pence urged "The money."

"Wait" Roxas gasped, patting himself on his clothes in search for the money only to come up empty handed. "No!"

They all looked back at Roxas as he was remembering what happened just moments ago.

"He took it!" Roxas whispered to himself and ran off.

"Where are you going?" Olette asked him.

"Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!" Roxas answered.

"Guy?" Hayner questioned, with an arched eyebrow.

"He couldn't have gotten too far…" He trailed off now noticing the bewildered facial expressions on his friends.

"What're you talking about? There was no guy!" Hayner said with crossed arms.

"But he…" Roxas stammered. "There wasn't? Really?"

The sound of the train bell went off and they turned around.

"Oh boy…" Pence sighed.

"There wasn't anyone…there?" He asked.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Seifer asked. The question had gotten Xyo's attention but she stepped away from Vivi. They had been practicing for a while in the sandlot but she wasn't focused.

"Nothing" She responded trying to get into her stance only for Seifer to take the struggle bat from her hand.

She didn't face him but scoffed at his action. Xyo wanted someone to talk to but Seifer wasn't the one. He would think she's crazy and try to get her therapy again. Just like the last time she told him of these dreams she'd been having.

That girl in the tunnel told her to go with Roxas but she'd have to swallow her pride. Xyo just wasn't sure she was ready to do that.

"First you tell me you don't want to sign up for the struggle tournament and now you don't want to practice. There's something going on with you." He told her.

"You wouldn't understand. I'm going home." She said shoving past him and walked home. His eyes focused on her even as she left.

* * *

Up at the train station tower, Roxas and his friends sat where they would overlook Twilight town.

Roxas remained silent as his sea salt ice cream began to drip, not caring if it hit random people.

"It's melting" Olette reminded him.

He turned to her and apologized.

"Cheer up already!" Hayner urged him.

"That was definitely weird though" Pence added.

"Strange" Olette agreed.

"You said it" Hayner nodded.

"Can you feel Sora?" Roxas asked aloud, getting the attention from his friends. He remembered the encounter and this time he also remembered what the stranger had whispered to him. Words for his ears only…

* * *

Static slipped back and forth.

**Restoration at 28%**

"**Namine, hurry"**

* * *

Back in the lab where the man sat before various monitors he was aware of the man standing behind him.

"Is it really _that _hard to make a beach?" He asked, throwing the small pink pouch up in the air and catching it with a quick snatching motion.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." The man with amber eye replied.

"And this?" He asked dangling the pink pouch by the closed opening.

"We can always buy some sea salt ice cream" He suggested, chuckling at his own joke. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that."

After a while the man fell silent but after a moment he broke it.

"And the girl?" he asked.

Scoffing, the other man replied.

"She's as stubborn as you warned. It doesn't matter anyhow. That _thing_ will have no choice but to return."

* * *

**(1)I'm Just a Kid by Simple Plan**

Comments**: Thank you MoonDrip for naming Xyo! The name was driving me crazy! I was honestly going to stop on the first day but it was just really short and I was not okay with that. My sister would think I was getting lazy, haha.**

**I'm off to update the other ones :3 So I hope this can entertain you while I go work on them. *Grabs my hard hat and axe***

**So in the mean time they will be under construction! *starts to mine***

**Re: Com and 358/2 days are tied for second place so I will update them at the same time. Unless someone else votes one higher than the other between the times I'm making them.**

**Birth By Sleep will have to wait. Sorry.**

**When I'm done posting all of them then I will put another poll up or you can tell me in reviews of which one you want me to update. Anyways bye! *waves***


End file.
